Babyish Wiki:Vàitol
This is a list of basic subjects for which Wikipedia should have a corresponding high-quality article, and ideally a featured article. It also serves as a and tracks the status of some of Wikipedia's most essential articles. Articles that are Featured articles are marked with a star ( ); articles that are considered Good articles are marked with a green circle ( ); articles that have cleanup tags on them or are stubs, and thus need to be improved as soon as possible, are marked in bold. Ideally this page should list approximately 1,000 of the most vital Wikipedia articles. An expanded version is available at Wikipedia:Vital articles/Expanded. See also m:List of articles every Wikipedia should have and Wikipedia:Version 1.0 Editorial Team/Core topics People / Pīpols / 人物 Artists # Praxiteles # Leonardo da Vinci # Michelangelo # Rembrandt # Diego Velázquez # Hokusai # Claude Monet # Vincent van Gogh # Pablo Picasso # Salvador Dalí Authors # Homer # Sophocles # Virgil # Horace # Ovid # Li Bai # Jalal ad-Din Muhammad Rumi # Dante Alighieri # William Shakespeare # Miguel de Cervantes # Jean Racine # Johann Wolfgang von Goethe # Edgar Allan Poe # Fyodor Dostoevsky # Leo Tolstoy # James Joyce # Franz Kafka # Pablo Neruda Composers and musicians # Johann Sebastian Bach # Georg Friedrich Händel # Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Ludwig van Beethoven # Frédéric Chopin # Franz Liszt # Richard Wagner # Elvis Presley # The Beatles Explorers # Roald Amundsen # Jacques Cartier # Christopher Columbus # James Cook # Ferdinand Magellan # Marco Polo # Ibn Battuta # Zheng He Inventors and scientists # Nicolaus Copernicus # Charles Darwin # Thomas Edison # Albert Einstein # Galileo Galilei # Geber # Carolus Linnaeus # Isaac Newton # Nikola Tesla Mathematicians # Archimedes # Euclid # Leonhard Euler # Carl Friedrich Gauss # Kurt Gödel # David Hilbert # Gottfried Leibniz # Blaise Pascal # Henri Poincaré # Pythagoras # Alan Turing # Nasīr al-Dīn al-Tūsī Philosophers and social scientists # Thomas Aquinas # Aristotle # Avicenna # Confucius # René Descartes # Sigmund Freud # Immanuel Kant # Ibn Khaldun # Søren Kierkegaard # John Locke # Maimonides # Karl Marx # Friedrich Nietzsche # Plato # Socrates # Sun Tzu Religious figures # Abraham # Bahá'u'lláh # Gautama Buddha # Guru Nanak Dev # Jesus # Laozi # Moses # Muhammad # Zoroaster Politicians and leaders # Alexander the Great # Mustafa Kemal Atatürk # Attila the Hun # Augustus # Simón Bolívar # John Paul II # Julius Caesar # Charlemagne # Cleopatra VII # Cyrus the Great # Indira Gandhi # Mahatma Gandhi # Hammurabi # Adolf Hitler # Joan of Arc # Genghis Khan # Ruhollah Khomeini # Vladimir Lenin # Abraham Lincoln # Nelson Mandela # Mao Zedong # Napoleon I of France # Qin Shi Huang # Joseph Stalin # George Washington History # History # Civilization # History of the world # History of Africa # History of the Americas # History of China # History of Europe # History of India # History of Japan # History of the Middle East Prehistory to Middle Ages # Stone Age ## Mesopotamia ## Neolithic Revolution ## Sumer # Bronze Age ## Ancient Egypt ## Assyria ## Indus Valley Civilization # Iron Age ## Ancient Greece ## Ancient Rome ## Macedon ## Persian Empire # Middle Ages ## Black Death ## Byzantine Empire ## Crusades ## East-West Schism ## Holy Roman Empire ## Islamic Golden Age ## Mongol Empire ## Ottoman Empire ## Pre-Columbian ## Spanish Inquisition ## Viking Age Renaissance to present # Abolitionism # Age of Enlightenment # British Empire # History of the People's Republic of China # Civil rights movement # Cold War # European colonization of the Americas # History of the European Union # French Revolution # Great Depression # The Holocaust # History of the Republic of India # Industrial Revolution # Information Age # Iranian Revolution # Korean War # Napoleonic Wars # Protestant Reformation # Renaissance # Russian Empire # Scientific Revolution # Scramble for Africa # Soviet Union # Space exploration # Spanish Civil War # Spanish flu # Taiping Rebellion # History of the United States # Women's suffrage # World War I # World War II Geography # Geography # City # Civilization # Continent # Country # Desert # Glacier # Mountain # Ocean # River Bodies of water # Amazon River # Atlantic Ocean # Caspian Sea # Great Barrier Reef # Indian Ocean # Mediterranean Sea # Niagara Falls # Nile # Pacific Ocean # Panama Canal # Suez Canal Cities # Athens # Beijing # Berlin # Hong Kong # Istanbul # Jerusalem # London # Los Angeles # Mecca # Mexico City # Moscow # New York City # Paris # Rio de Janeiro # Rome # São Paulo # Seoul # Tokyo Continents en rijions # Afrika # Antarctica # Arctic # Asia # Yurop # Latin Amerika # Middol Ist # Norŧ Amerika # Oceania # Souŧ Amerika Countries . # Australia # Austria # Bangladesh # Belgium # Brazil # Canada # People's Republic of China # Democratic Republic of the Congo # Danmark # Egypt # Ethiopia # France # Germany # Greece # India # Indonesia # Iran # Republic of Ireland # Israel # Italia # Nippon # Libya # Mexico # Netherlands # Nigeria # Norwei # Pakistan # Philippines # Poland # Romania # Russia # Saudi Arabia # South Africa # South Korea # Spain # Sweden # Switzerland # Republic of China (Taiwan) # Thailand # Türkiye # United Kingdom # United States # Vietnam Mountains, valleys and deserts # Alps # Andes # Gobi Desert # Grand Canyon # Himalayas ## Mount Everest # Rocky Mountains # Sahara Arts # Art # Aesthetics Literature # Literature # History of literature # Book # Fiction ## Novel ## Short story # Poetry Music # Music # History of music # Musical instrument # Singing # Hip hop music # Classical music # Folk music # Jazz # Pop music # Rock music Performing arts # Performing arts # Acrobatics # Comedy # Dance # Film # Magic # Opera # Oratory # Theatre Visual arts # Visual arts # History of art # Architecture ## Great Pyramid of Giza ## Great Wall of China ## Versailles Palace # Comics # Drawing # Painting # Sculpture Philosophy and religion Philosophy # Philosophy # Beauty # Ethics # Epistemology ## Belief ## Knowledge ## Truth # Dialectic # Logic # Metaphysics ## Existence ## Ontology ## Reality Philosophical schools and traditions # Epistemological philosophies ## Empiricism ## Naturalism ## Pragmatism ## Rationalism ## Reductionism # Metaphysical philosophies ## Determinism ## Dualism ## Idealism ## Materialism ## Monism # Moral philosophies ## Nihilism ## Relativism ## Utilitarianism # Philosophical movements ## Confucianism ## Existentialism ## Humanism ## Logical positivism ## Modernism ## Postmodernism ## Platonic realism ## Romanticism ## Skepticism # Theistic philosophies ## Theism ## Agnosticism ## Atheism ## Deism ## Gnosticism ## Pantheism Religion # Religion # Deity ## God ## Goddess # Mythology # Mysticism # Soul # Spirituality ## Meditation ## Prayer ## Worship ## Yoga Specific religions # Ayyavazhi # Bahá'í Faith # Buddhism ## Mahayana ## Theravada ## Vajrayana # Christianity ## Bible ## Roman Catholic Church ## Church ## Eastern Orthodox Church ## Protestantism ## Pope # Hinduism ## Bhagavad Gita ## Krishna ## Upanishad ## Vedas # Islam ## Mosque ## Shia Islam ## Sunni Islam ## Qur'an # Jainism # Judaism ## Tanakh # Shinto # Sikhism ## Guru Granth Sahib # Taoism # Voodoo # Zoroastrianism Everyday life # Clothing # Cooking # Color ## Blue ## Green ## Red ## Yellow # Emotion ## Anger ## Fear ## Love ## Happiness # Family ## Adult ## Child ## Infant ## Marriage # Gender ## Man ## Woman # Mind ## Consciousness ## Thought # Sleep ## Dream Food and drink # Food # Barley # Bread # Cheese # Fruit # Maize # Meat # Oat # Potato # Rice # Sorghum # Soybean # Vegetable # Wheat # Beer # Coffee # Drinking water # Milk # Tea # Wine Language # Language # Alphabet ## Letter # Grammar # Word # Writing # Specific languages ## Arabic language ## Bengali language ## Chinese language ## English language ## French language ## German language ## Hindi ## Japanese language ## Latin ## Portuguese language ## Punjabi language ## Russian language ## Sanskrit ## Spanish language ## Swahili language ## Turkish language Recreation and entertainment # Recreation # Game ## Board game ## Chess ## Draughts ## Go ## Mancala ## Video game ### Personal computer game ### Console game ### Handheld video game # Gambling # Sport # Toy Society and social sciences # Society # Culture Social issues # Abortion # Euthanasia # Suicide # Discrimination ## Racism ## Sexism # Education # Freedom ## Slavery # Globalization # Law ## Capital punishment ## Civil rights ## Constitution ## Crime ## Justice ## Police # Peace ## War # Pollution # Poverty # Social movement ## Environmentalism ## Feminism Business and economics # Business # Economics ## Good ## Service ## Supply and demand # Company # Corporation # Finance # Industry ## Agriculture ## Manufacturing ## Mining # Market # Marketing # Money ## Euro ## Japanese yen ## Pound sterling ## Renminbi ## Rupee ## United States dollar # Tax # Trade Media # Advertising # Broadcasting # Journalism # Magazine # Mass media # News # Newspaper # Publishing Politics and government # Politics # Government # Capitalism # Socialism # Civics ## Anarchism ## Communism ## Democracy ## Dictatorship ## Fascism ## Monarchy ## Theocracy # Conservatism # Liberalism # Diplomacy # Imperialism # Military # Nationalism # State # Specific political and governmental institutions ## European Union ## International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement ## NATO ## Nobel Prize ## OPEC ## United Nations ### World Health Organization ### World Trade Organization Social sciences # Social sciences # Anthropology # Archaeology # Political science # Psychology # Sociology Health and medicine Disease # Disease # Alzheimer's disease # Cancer # Cholera # Common cold # Diabetes mellitus # Dysentery # Influenza # Malaria # Parkinson's disease # Sexually transmitted disease ## AIDS ## Syphilis # Smallpox # Tuberculosis Health and fitness # Health # Physical fitness ## Exercise ## Hygiene ## Obesity ## Stress # Addiction # Drug # Nutrition Medicine # Medicine # Birth control # Coma # Disability ## Autism ## Blindness ## Hearing impairment ## Mental illness # Physical trauma ## Aneurysm ## Bone fracture ## Brain damage ## Burn ## Cardiac arrest ## Frostbite ## Bleeding ## Inflammation ## Respiratory failure ## Shock ## Stroke # Medication ## Penicillin ## Vaccine # Physician Science # Science # History of science # Nature # Philosophy of science # Scientific method Astronomy # Astronomy # Asteroid # Asteroid belt # Big Bang # Black hole # Comet # Dwarf planet # Eclipse # Galaxy ## Milky Way # Kuiper belt # Natural satellite # Orbit # Physical cosmology # Planet # Solar System ## Sun ## Mercury ## Venus ## Earth ### Moon ## Mars ## Ceres ## Jupiter ## Saturn ## Uranus ## Neptune ## Pluto ## Eris # Star # Supernova # Universe Biology # Biology # Life # Anatomy ## Brain ## Gastrointestinal tract ## Heart ## Immune system ## Lung ## Skeleton # Biological reproduction ## Pregnancy ## Sex # Botany # Ecology ## Ecosystem # Evolution ## Natural selection # Genetics ## DNA ## Gene ## Heredity # Organism ## Animal ### Amphibian ### Bird ### Fish ### Insect ### Mammal #### Cattle #### Cat #### Dog #### Horse #### Human ### Reptile #### Dinosaur ## Archaea ## Bacteria ## Fungus ## Plant ### Flower ### Tree ## Protist # Origin of life # Species # Zoology Chemistry # Chemistry # Biochemistry # Organic chemistry # Inorganic chemistry # Acid # Alloy ## Bronze ## Steel # Base # Catalysis # Chemical bond # Chemical compound ## Alcohol ## Carbon dioxide ## Oil ## Salt ## Water # Chemical element ## Aluminium ## Carbon ## Copper ## Gold ## Helium ## Hydrogen ## Iron ## Nitrogen ## Oxygen ## Silicon ## Silver ## Sulfur ## Uranium # Chemical reaction # Crystal # Electrolysis # Glass # Ion # Metal # Mineral # Molecule # Periodic table Earth science # Earth science # History of Earth # Geology ## Avalanche ## Crust ## Earthquake ## Erosion ## Geologic fault ## Igneous rock ## Magma ## Mantle ## Plate tectonics ## Sedimentary rock ## Volcano # Earth's atmosphere ## Climate ## Cloud ## Flood ## Global warming ## Meteorology ## Rain ## Tornado ## Tropical cyclone ## Weather # Oceanography Physics # Physics # Atom # Particle physics ## Standard Model ## Particle accelerator ## Subatomic particle ### Electron ### Neutrino ### Neutron ### Photon ### Proton ### Quark # Classical mechanics ## Newton's laws of motion # Energy ## Kinetic energy ## Potential energy # Force ## Electromagnetism ## Gravitation ## Strong interaction ## Weak interaction # Heat ## Temperature # Light ## Electromagnetic radiation ## Speed of light ## Visible spectrum # Mass ## Weight # Matter # Motion # Quantum mechanics # Sound # Space # Thermodynamics # Theory of relativity # Time Technology # Technology # History of technology # Engineering # Artificial intelligence # Biotechnology # Genetic engineering # Nanotechnology # Nuclear technology # Tool Energy # Electricity # Geothermal power # Hydropower # Nuclear power # Solar energy # Wind power Electronics # Electronics # Battery # Capacitor # Diode # Incandescent light bulb # Integrated circuit # Resistor # Semiconductor # Transistor Mechanical and structural engineering # Mechanical engineering # Engine ## Electric motor ## Internal combustion engine ## Jet engine ## Steam engine # Inclined plane # Lever # Pulley # Robot # Wheel # Arch # Bridge # Canal # Dam # Dome # House # Pyramid # Tower Transportation # Transport # Vehicle # Aircraft # Automobile # Bicycle # Elevator # Helicopter # Fixed-wing aircraft # Motorcycle # Rapid transit # Stirrup # Train Information technology # Information technology # Abacus # Calculator # Computer # Cryptography Optical # Camera # Glasses # Laser # Lens # Microscope # Prism # Telescope Media and communication # Telecommunication # E-mail # Internet # Microphone # Mobile phone # Photography # Printing press # Printing # Radio # Telephone # Television # Typewriter # Video # World Wide Web Navigation and timekeeping # Calendar # Clock # Compass # Global Positioning System # Gyroscope # Pendulum # Radar # Sonar # Sundial Weapons # Weapon # Artillery # Axe # Bow # Firearm # Handgun # Knife # Machine gun # Nuclear weapon # Rifle # Spear # Submarine # Tank Material and chemical # Fire # Explosive material ## Dynamite ## Gasoline ## Gunpowder ## Kerosene # Metallurgy # Plastic # Rubber Food and health # Electrocardiogram # Magnetic resonance imaging # Pasteurization # Refrigerator # Stove # X-ray Space # Hubble Space Telescope # International Space Station # Apollo program # Moon landing # Rocket # Satellite # Space Shuttle # Space station Mathematics # Mathematics ## Constant ### Pi ### e ## Differential equation ## Digit ## Equation ## Exponentiation ## Function ## Infinity ## Limit ## Logarithm ## Number ### Complex number ### Imaginary number ### Integer ### Natural number ### Rational number ### Real number ## Series ## Square root ## Variable # Algebra # Analysis # Arithmetic ## Addition ## Division ## Fraction ## Multiplication ## Percentage ## Subtraction # Calculus # Chaos theory ## Fractal # Game theory # Geometry ## Angle ## Area ## Coordinates ### Cartesian coordinate system ### Polar coordinate system ## Line ## Plane ## Shape ### Circle ### Square ### Triangle # Linear algebra ## Matrix # Mathematical logic ## Proof # Number theory ## Prime number # Probability ## Probability theory ## Statistics # Set theory ## Set # Topology # Trigonometry ## Trigonometric function Measurement # Measurement # Metric system # International System of Units # Imperial unit # Time ## Sekond ## Dei ## Wīk ## Monŧ ## Nin # Length ## Foot ## Metre ## Mile ## Light-year # Angle ## Degree ## Radian # Volume ## Litre # Mass ## Kilogram ## Pound # Temperature ## Celsius ## Fahrenheit ## Kelvin # Force ## Newton # Power ## Watt # Electromagnetism ## Ampere ## Volt ## Ohm All languages should have Vital articles Interwiki als ar an ast az zh-min-nam be be-x-old bs ca cs cy da de et el es eo eu fr fur:Vichipedie:Liste dai articui che dutis lis vichipedîs a varessin di vê ga:Vicipéid:Liosta d'ábhair riachtanach do gach uile Vicipéid gl:Wikipedia:Lista de artigos que toda Wikipedia debera ter gu:વિકિપીડિયા:દરેક ભાષાના વિકિપીડિયામાં હોય એવા પ્રારંભિક લેખોની યાદી zh-classical:維基大典:必有之文 ko:위키백과:모든 언어의 위키백과마다 꼭 있어야 하는 문서 목록 hi:विकिपीडिया:कुछ प्रारंभिक लेख जो कि हर भाषा के विकिपीडिया में होने चाहिए hr:Wikipedija:1000 članaka ilo:Wikipedia:Listaan dagiti articulo a nasken a maipatarus ti amin a pagsasao bpy:উইকিপিডিয়া:থানা থকিসে নিবন্ধ id:Wikipedia:Artikel yang perlu dimiliki Wikipedia seluruh bahasa os:Википеди:Алы æвзагыл дæр чи хъуамæ уа, уыцы статьятæ is:Wikipedia:Greinar sem ættu að vera til it:Wikipedia:Lista delle voci che tutte le Wikipedie dovrebbero avere jv:Wikipedia:Daftar Artikel Dhasar kn:ವಿಕಿಪೀಡಿಯ:ಅಗತ್ಯ ಲೇಖನಗಳು kk:Уикипедия:Барлық Уикипедияларда болуы тиіс мақала тізімі sw:Wikipedia:Makala za msingi za kamusi elezo ku:Wîkîpediya:Gotar ku ji bo hemû Wîkîpediyayan pêwîst in lad:Wikipedia:Lista de artikolos ke toda Wikipedia deberiya tener la:Vicipaedia:Paginae quas omnes Vicipaediae habeant lv:Wikipedia:Raksti, kuriem vajadzētu būt visu valodu Vikipēdijās lb:Wikipedia:Artikelen, déi et op all Wikipedia sollt ginn lt:Wikipedia:Sąrašas straipsnių, būtinų visomis kalbomis li:Wikipedia:Lies van artikele die eder Wikipedia moot höbbe jbo:Wikipedia:liste pe le tcevai ckupau hu:Wikipédia:Ezer fontos cikk mk:Википедија:Потребни статии ms:Wikipedia:Senarai rencana semua bahasa perlu ada nl:Wikipedia:Artikelen die elke Wikipedia zou moeten hebben ja:Wikipedia:すべての言語版にあるべき項目の一覧 no:Wikipedia:Liste over artikler vi bør ha nn:Wikipedia:Artiklar vi bør ha uz:Vikipediya:Muhim maqolalar pag:Wikipedia:Listaan na nakaukulan ed balang salita nds:Wikipedia:List vun Artikels, de in all Wikipedias binnen ween schöölt pl:Wikipedia:Strony, które powinna mieć każda Wikipedia pt:Wikipedia:Lista dos 1000 artigos essenciais ksh:Wikipedia:Sigge di en alle Sproche drin sin sullte ro:Wikipedia:Listă de articole pe care ar trebui să le aibă fiecare Wikipedie qu ru sa scn simple sk sl sr su fi sv tl ta tet th vi tr udm bug uk yi zh-yue bat-smg zh